Crying Skies
by ValaRunya
Summary: Losing a loved one is never easy.. - Ficlet - One-Shot - SasuOC -


This was written as a little ficlet for a friend, yet with a change of the name, the whole pairing could be different.

I hope you enjoy it, Shae. It was made for you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I just don't.

Neither do I own my friends character, but I do support this pairing!

**Suggested Soundtrack: **Toshiro Masuda – Sadness and Sorrow

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"Crying Skies"_**

Although rain was coming from the sky soundly, a figure could be seen kneeling by the memorial stone that had been erected just outside of Konoha village. A slender, pale hand was lifted, fingers running over a name. The dark cloak that draped around the figure was wet and heavy, yet it didn't seem to matter. It was a young man, probably in his early twenties. His pale face contrasted to his dark onyx eyes, making him ever so possibly paler then normal.

It was not a uncommon sight. The last of the Uchiha clan would kneel here for hours, running his fingers over that one name and whispering soft words to himself. Whatever the weather would be, he'd spend his free time here, only leaving to eat or sleep. Whenever he wasn't doing one of the many dangerous missions he accepted, the ANBU captain could be almost always found around here..

Today was nothing different. He sat there in complete silence, watching the name on the stone in sorrow. After a while, a poof was heard besides him and an ANBU stood besides him, laying a hand upon his shoulder. Looking up, the Uchiha saw the familiar fox mask and rolled his eyes, "What is it you want, Naruto..?" A chuckle could be heard behind the mask and a hand was raised, removing the wooden mask. The familiar whisper-marked face came into view, concern laying upon his now gentle features.

"You should go home, Sasuke-teme.. I'm sure she wouldn't want you getting sick. You know that, right?" The nickname wasn't said harsh, but quite a bit affectionally. The usually bubbling blonde knew in what kind of sorrow his friend was and felt almost the same sadness himself, too. But they both had different ways of handling that kind of emotion. "I know, you baka.. what about I'll see you in Ichiraku in few minutes?" The blonde nodded, knowing that the Uchiha still needed some time to say goodbye, even if it was to a mere name on a stone..

A poof signaled the depart of his company, the ANBU captain being alone once more. A soft sigh was emitted, his gaze once again lowering to the name on the stone. "Why did you have to go..? I feel so lonely without you.." A soft shiver ran through his body as memories crash down upon him, making him feel utterly lonely and sorrowfull. He still remembers everything.. the first time he saw her, the first time they kissed, everything..

She had made him a better person, loving him with her whole heart and soul. There wasn't one thing he would do for her if she asked it of him.. as long as it got her smiling or laughing, he'd do anything to achieve that goal. So many happy times had gone by, so many memories they had together. But now, she is gone.. her name futured on that dreadfull stone.. K.I.A.. killed in action.. it killed him inside. Many people had come to her burial ceremony, many had wept that day. Even the bravest and thoughest had done so. She was a good friend to all, mostly cheerfull and laughing through life..

Standing up, Sasuke kept his sorrowfull gaze upon the stone, then up at the sky. As he looks down, he spoke up in a soft whisper, voice full of sorrow and lonelyness. "I killed Itachi in a mission a few days ago.. You would be so overjoyed to hear that news, but you never will.. Why did fate take you away from me..? Why was I so stupid to let you go explore on that mission.. I should have known there were traps.. I shouldn't even have taken you with us.. Now you're gone.. along with our unborn child.. no.. children.. twins, koishii.. Twins..! I can imagine the happiness on your face while holding them.. the tenderness of their baby soft skin.."

A soft sigh was emitted as he spoke once more, "I'm going to meet Naruto at Ichiraku now. I promise I'll be back soon.. Take care, koishii.. I hope you are happy.. up there.." With a poof, he had left.. Off to meet his friend at the ramen stand, off to get cheered up by his friends for a bit. The stone still stood, now in utter silence, although not forgotten. Now that he was gone, the name becomes visible, raindrops clearing it softly. A mere name, yet it holds so many sorrow..

'Uchiha Mitsarugi'


End file.
